Zephyra
|birthday = March 3 |age = 400+ |gender = Female |eyes = Red |hair = Silver |unusual features = Horns |affiliation = Herself |status = Deceased |partner = None |base of operations = Unknown |relatives = Eddy Lomazzo(foster son) |marital status = Single |magic = Unknown Dragon Magic}} Zephyra (ぜふぃら Zefira) was a dragon and the foster mother of Eddy Lomazzo. Humans, long ago, began calling her The Celestial Dragon Zephyra (てんりゅうのぜふぃら Tenryū no Zefira) because of her illuminating beauty. She was even worshipped in some places as a powerful deity of heaven. Her beauty is known and appreciated even among the dragon community. She was eventually killed by Eddy. Appearance In her original form, Zephyra is a gigantic dragon covered with silver scales that can be easily seen. She has a long, serpentine body with four legs. Her lower body, specifically her belly, inner legs and tail are white in color. She has a long mane of fur running from the back of her head, down her back to end of her tail, which is bushy with fur as well. Her head is small and triangular with two horns and a pair of small, sharp crimson eyes. On her face, she has a long mustache-like appendage and some more fur. She also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long white sharp nails. Compared to most dragons, Zephyra’s wings are small and delicate looking similarly to that of a bat’s, with rippled tips. In her transformation form, she becomes a very beautiful woman that even her foster son Eddy has commented on when he was little. However, dragons, no matter how much they try, cannot completely transform into a human. She is of normal height and weight for a human female. Her body is lithe and curvaceous, with large breasts. She has an angular face and crimson red eyes with slit pupils that glow when her emotions are heightened. She has two horns on her forehead as well a strange red tattoo. Her hair is long, silver and tied back in a large bun with a medium sized ponytail falling behind her. She has tattoos all over her body, the only time that they can be normally seen is when she transforms into a human. They rise from the sides of her neck and end up in front of her ears, taking a good portion of her cheeks. She also has pointed ears, which are sign for those who know how to look, that she is a dragon. For clothing she wears an intricate white kimono made out of silk. The edges are in a golden color and there is a large red dragon design circling it. Her sash is red with a golden line in the middle. Her footwear are straw made sandals with no socks. Despite having live for a long period of time, Zephyra was in fact very young by dragon standards. In actuality, she would be a teenager if compared to a human. Personality For all her strength, one wouldn't know the extent of it at the first glance. She has taken a laid-back and non-adversarial approach when dealing with matters concerning her duties as a dragon and is very much personable. Even if most dragons would consider a matter to be important and worrisome, she would laugh it off and say that everything will be fine and that there's no reason to worry about it. That is probably why most dragons treat her with mild disdain and look down upon her. Although fully capable of enforcing her opinions through force (or perhaps because of such a capability), she would prefer to, and is often able to, use voice of reason to resolve problems to the point of appearing goofy and cowardly at times. She can also be quite sadistic, like when she trains Eddy by attacking him, although holing back a lot, in her human form in order to teach him how to fight. Even by holding back she would hurt him badly, to the point of him needing medical attention, and just say that's he's just weak. In fact, a lot of his deeper scars are from that form of training. Overall however, she is quite the carefree person, liking to take naps as she believes it's good for the skin (scales, as a dragon). Reading is also one of her favorite past times. She's really amazed at what humans can they do when it comes to literature. Her favorite books are mysteries, while her least favorite are tragedies. In her human form she used to be quite clumsy, often tripping and falling flat on her face. Zephyra loved her son very much, even more so she would say, than if she had her own. She has raised Eddy ever since he was six years old up until he was seventeen, when he killed her. When he grew up and became a teenager, he would always wander off to "fight strong people and prove himself a great man" which would make her worry about him. She would then try to transform into a semi-human, as dragons can never fully transform into humans, and go out searching for him to make sure he is safe. Then when she would find him to be okay, although secretly proud that he would never lose, would beat him within an inch of his life and confine him to the house she built for him to live in. History At one point in her life, she found and raised Eddy Lomazzo. She taught him how to write, read and speak, but most importantly, how to use a unique style of Magic known as Dragon Slayer Magic (the element being unknown), an ancient form of Magic that gives the user the traits of a dragon. Unlike the other dragons however, she did not disappear on 7th July of X777. On 6th June of X766 Eddy, her foster son killed her in a battle to the death. It is unknown how he managed to do it, but it is presumed that she held back her power quite a lot, probably due to her motherly love for him. Magic & Abilities 'Transformation Master '(変身魔法''Henshin Mahō''): Although she has mastered this ability, for some unknown reason dragons cannot fully transform into humans. So neither can she. She can however, probably more than any other dragon, transform into a shape that is almost completely human. Her known form is the best she is capable off. Usually, for dragons, it takes quite a considerable time to transform. However, she can do it almost instantly. This is mostly due to the fact, that she would transform in order to search for her foster son when he would disappear. Constant use has improved her form and speed drastically. Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Female Category:Lost Magic User Category:Magic Creatures